All for One
by Jackal's Grin
Summary: A fox-demon has taken up travel with Inuyasha and the gang but when she meets Sesshomaru, she decides it is time for a new scenario. Can the mischievous heart of a fox melt the ice around the great dog demon's heart? SesshomaruxOC
1. Greetings, Inuyasha!

_**A/N:** _Hey guys! I'm Fuse and I'm a new publisher to this site, :D. I always read fanfictions on here and I decided to make my own! My goal is to have at least one update per week, but we all know life can get rather busy. I would live R&R's, but I will not be demanding them (yet, haha, j/k) for it will be a few chapters before my character meets up with Sesshoumaru  
My goal is for the next few chapters for you guys to get a _feel _of the main character. I however would like something to be let known someone is reading this, but whatever the case, I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the original characters, plots and themes of Inuyasha, they all belong to Rumiko Takashi. I do not make any profit off this story, it is purely fan-made for fans.  
Etsu however, belongs to me.

__________________________________________________________ [/////] ____________________________________________________________________  
_

Locusts let off the loud and vibrating sound of their song, filling the dusk sky. The sun was resting on the horizon, the sky above it red, orange, yellow then into blues and violets. A soft wind pushed its way through the trees, rustling the leaves in a soft chorus that came to be in tune with locusts. It had been a peaceful day, nothing had stirred, no demons had gone out of their place, and no humans got themselves in trouble and no Naraku. It was a very rare experience, to be so peaceful, the demon enjoyed it.

The demon was of fox blood, her body thin and agile. She had messy red bangs and her hair rested mid-back. The hue of her mane was a deep red, a mix between maroon and blood red, with strands of white mixing. Mischievous emerald eyes shone in the fading light, and her lips were in a calm straight line. She had fair skin, which was in great contrast against her hair and bright eyes. The demon wore a white furisode with dragon designs. The sleeves were long, almost touching the floor, with her left sleeve designed with a dragon body and clouds. The dress part of the kimono was simple, no designs with a gray obi and ribbon on her right side, the dress ended above her knees. Stockings covered her legs to her thighs, which were white, and on the right stocking was another dragon and clouds. On her obi, on the back, hung a piece of cloth to her ankles, which held a dragon design with clouds and simple black boots covered her small feet. Resting horizontally on her back were two twin katanas, the sheaths were black, and the handles were decorated with purple threads and silver designs. The swords were ordinary swords with no special attacks; the fox relied on her illusions and control over fire to aid her in fights.

A sigh passed through her lips as she flicked a piece of hair behind her shoulder, it was time to start moving, and it was boring just sitting around. Pushing her body off the branch, she landed on another before pushing off again and traveling through that method. Her eyes would constantly move about, watching everything as she kept her senses clear, just in case a demonic aura was to cross her path. She did not travel long before she started to hear arguing and then a large thud. The curiosity in the fox sparked and she switched her path, heading towards the sounds. As she got closer, several auras came to her. Two were of the spiritual kind, such as a priestess, two were of full demon and one was a half demon. The fox cocked a brow, what an interesting group of travelers.

She landed silently on a branch just on the edge of the forest, facing the path where the group lay. A woman with black hair in an odd kimono was standing over a demon (the half-demon, she observed) with white hair, dog ears and a red kimono. Another human girl was standing not too far off, with her black hair tied up and a large boomerang on her back, in her arms rested a cat demon and on her shoulder rested a fox demon child. Her eyes flashed as she watched the little fox, who was cheering on the girl with the odd kimono, brethren. A monk stood next to the female (who she had figured out was a demon slayer) and the two just sighed before walking past the half-demon (who was still face-flat on the ground) and the girl with the odd kimono picked up a strange, pink contraption and followed them. The half-demon raised his head and yelled, "Traitors! You aren't going to wait for me?!" However, he stood up soon and ran after them, then followed in a slight pout.

Her already raised brow raised even further, such a strange group! With her curiosity not yet sated, the female fox followed them, making sure to stay quiet. She was also curious as to why they had not yet sensed her aura. She watched them, taking in their appearances and scents, in case she was to come across them again.

Five minutes passed before a silent sigh passed through her lips, the group had settled for the night in a small clearing just off the path. After they set their fire and sleeping areas, they had fallen into a soft conversation. The female fox just stared a bit annoyed, arms crossed; none of them had yet to notice her presence! And she was not one to usually go introduce herself. Just as she was about to stand and go take off, she heard a small hiss, then a growl, then flames envelope the air as a feral yowl filled the clearing. The fox demon blinked and looked behind her, the cat demon was looking at her, fangs bared and crouching, ready to leap. The fox demon smirked, the fun was now about to start!

"A demon," the half-demon growled, pulling out his sword which immediately transformed into a fang-like blade, "Show yourself coward!"

_Coward? I'm no coward little pup. _The fox demon thought to herself as she pushed herself off the branch and landed a respectably distance away. Right when she was going to speak, the half-demon charged her, yelling as he did so. The fox demon only sighed as she jumped up and over him, he quickly turned around and charged her again this time swinging his sword, the fox-demon took the initiative to start dodging. She was going to wait until the half-demon tired, but he seemed to be full of endless energy and the fox-demon started to grow annoyed. After she landed once more, she charged back at the demon, avoided his sword and punched him square in the jaw, which sent him flying back. She stood still after that and looked at the group, who was staring at her. "I mean no harm, call off your dog!" She called to them and the girl with the odd kimono looked at her apologetically before looking towards the half-demon who was starting to stand again. He picked up his sword again and started to run, however, he did not go far until something interrupted him.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" The girl yelled before something flashed around the half-demon and he fell to the ground. The fox-demon blinked as she watched this odd spell, how cute was that! Now out of 'danger' the fox-demon turned to look at the group, the monk started talking first.

"What a beautiful woman," he approached her and took her hand in his, "May I ask you to bear my first child?" The fox-demon just blinked at the monk, before she let out a laugh.

"How cute monk! But a child is not in my plans," she chuckled as the demon-slayer grabbed the monk and then slapped him; he then just sat on ground and sighed. The girl in the odd kimono just rolled her eyes before addressing the new demon.

"My name is Kagome. Uh, may I know your name?"

"My name is Etsu of the Foxes, I come from the south."

The monk spoke, looking at Etsu, "What brings you to us, specifically?"

"Curiosity to be blunt, I heard arguing and then a thud, came to investigate," a mischievous smile graced Etsu's face, "But I have figured out where that has originated from."

"Shut up you vermin! You don't belong here!" The half-demon yelled, finally standing up and glaring at her. Etsu only sighed.

"I would not talk to a full-demon like that, what was it? Inuyasha? I should have killed you for so foolishly charging at me. As you can see, I am no enemy."

"Tch. You probably are fooling us all!" Inuyasha growled, Etsu's smirk grew as she felt the mischief in her spark.

"And maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Maybe this some odd hallucination that you are dreaming of, maybe this is your death. It is all up to you." Inuyasha grew confused then angry at her teasing, but said nothing more.

"Family!" A childish voice yelled and Etsu caught the fox-child she had saw earlier, a kind smile came to her face, "It has been a long time since I've seen another fox! Kagome, Kagome! Can she stay with us?" Kagome watched the small fox-demon before nodding.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah! I'm Shippo, that's Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and then Kirara!" Shippo led Etsu to the campfire and led her to sit down, she did and Shippo cuddled into her lap. Etsu watched as the others got settled all but Inuyasha, who watched her with wariness. Etsu understood the defense and she would be on her best behavior until she gained a ounce of his trust.

"Etsu was it?" Miroku addressed her and she nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you all the way from the south?"

"A half-demon named Naraku." She watched as all their eyes widened, "To what he did is none of your concern, I don't wish to share such a story, but seeing from your looks it seems you all have beef with him."

"Yes, we are all after him. He has hurt every one of us." Sango spoke up before looking down and petting Kirara. "It seems strange that the farther we travel, the more we find people after him."

Etsu shrugged, "And there could be thousands more, we will never know, but ails of others are no concern to me." She looked at the others, "My nature enjoys company, so I wish to tag along with you all. It seems we are all after one goal and my presence just might keep you guys out of trouble," she could feel a snide remark forming so she spoke quickly, "I'm not saying of course that mister Inuyasha over here has not done a good job, I see you all are in one piece." She snickered at his glare and waved before returning her gaze at the group. "However, I will warn you, I like to see different places, a different scenario, so my time with you all might be brief and I might just go tag along with someone else. I however, depending on what terms I leave you guys, will always be an ally… Or foe."

The group nodded in understanding and they all fell into small conversation, all trying to get to know Etsu and Etsu trying to get to know them. Soon they fell asleep and Etsu calmly watched them until she heard steps and a small thump next to her. The fox-demon peered up and over at Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her, pouting.

"So you have no problem me being a half-demon?"

Etsu smiled, "No young one, I do not. You cannot help what you are and I cannot hate you for that." There was still mistrust in the half-demon, but Etsu did not mind, it was usual in these warring ages. With that, the two demons fell into a conversation that lasted late into the night.


	2. Canines are Impossible

**A/N:** Whoo, the second chapter! I would like to say thank you to everyone who put my story on their watch lists! I'll make sure the next chapter comes out a bit more swiftly! Like every author on here, I would like reviews, these can come with ideas and revisions, which help my writing in the future! If anyone is dying to know, our favorite character, Sesshomaru, will be coming in the fourth chapter. Which is right around the corner.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the original characters, plots and themes of Inuyasha, they all belong to Rumiko Takashi. I do not make any profit off this story, it is purely fan-made for fans.  
Etsu however, belongs to me.

**

* * *

**

It had been a month since the night where Etsu met the gang, she had been with them ever since. She enjoyed the company; they were humorous and quite energetic. Their different personalities bounced off each other and complimented the other; they also worked efficiently as a team. Etsu would usually stay back, either taking care of Shippo and Kagome, or making sure a defenseless human who was either the target or had stumbled upon the scene did not get hurt. Inuyasha had questioned her unwillingness to fight and her answer would always be, 'You guys already have such an efficient team, I know I would get in the way. However, when it comes to it, I know when I have to step in.' Inuyasha never took the answer lightly but either way, would leave her alone. She did one day—two weeks ago, to be precise—show her power on disposing of a demon that got in their way. The group was surprised of such ferocity coming from a rather passive creature, but the demon was easily handled and Inuyasha soon stopped questioning her.

They were now however, sitting at a small village, waiting for Kagome to come back from her 'era'. Etsu was still deeply confused by this, and she constantly went to the well to see what in the world this meant. However, she could not pass through the soil of the well like Kagome and Inuyasha. She was inspecting the well once more, sniffing around and digging at the soil a bit. Nothing was odd; it smelled like soil and very old demon corpses.

"Etsu!" a voice called and the fox-demon peered up at the young Shippo that was looking down at her. "What are you doing? Investigating the well again?"

"Yes, my kit," Etsu murmured, doing one more walk around the small bottom before jumping easily out and landing behind Shippo on the grass.

"We cannot explain it, it's just seem neat trick that both Inuyasha and Kagome can do." Shippo bounced over to Etsu and she easily caught him in her arms, "I sometimes wish that I can go through the well, instead of Inuyasha, he's just so mean!"

Etsu sighed at that, thinking only a few days ago. Kagome was returning home and an explosive argument had erupted between the two. It was over something ridiculous, Etsu could not even remember it, and after a much exaggerated sit command, Kagome left with a huff and haste. The small village where they were staying at was nothing but a small farming village, but she had learned of its past. Specifically, something that happened fifty years ago.

Etsu gently patted Shippo's head as they sat and dove into a small game of illusions that foxes liked to play, though Etsu played diligently her mind was somewhere else. While Inuyasha was out, the group had explained the tragedy between the half-demon and his former lover, Kikyo. It was not surprising that it was indeed Naraku's doing but she was even more surprised about some very important details. Naraku was formerly known as Onigumo, who was severely burned and could no longer move and the priestess Kikyo had taken care of him. Onigumo had bargained with many demons and therefore, they ate and joined with his body, making Naraku. In his lust, he ripped apart Inuyasha and Kikyo, wanting her for his very own; and the jewel. All these things made sense and cleared other things up, and the pieces of past and events were slowly getting connected, as if some complicated puzzle. Etsu was slowly getting more and more of Naraku's nature, everyone had their own little vague idea which, were all very similar, but she was able to get a clearer picture of him with every gained detail. She had also verified that Naraku still had the human heart of Onigumo, which meant that he still had some weaknesses. She also was learned that Naraku did have a time when his demonic powers were stripped from him, like every half-demon has. There was one flaw to this method of hunting him; he could choose when and where he would have this time period, so depending on this opportunity would be useless.

The fox-demoness watched as Shippo took his turn, and she smiled softly, "Looks like you won."

"I think you let me won," he pouted, "How am I supposed to get better when you go easy on me?"

Etsu smiled fondly, picking up the child, "My kit, I had my mind in other places," she kissed his forehead softly, "But remember, kits are kits, and there will be a time when you will feel the full power of a test." Shippo nodded, stopping his pouting. Both heard a familiar 'oof' and both peered over to where the well was and Kagome was just crawling over the edge. Etsu stood and helped her and her large pack over and Kagome gave her thanks. "Welcome back, how did things go in your _era_?"

Kagome could hear the doubt in her voice and sighed; Etsu had a hard time believing in this whole era transfer but it was not really bothersome, Etsu was the one with least problems with it. "Fine, school was tough and I think I bombed my test." Kagome looked down at the hole, seeing scratch marks and she raised a brow, Etsu was in the well again? "I hope you know, curiosity killed the cat," She spoke softly as she peered back at Etsu.

"I am no cat," Etsu said a bit disdainfully, her nose curling with slight disgust. Kagome watched her before laughing loud, the ignorance of people in these eras were amazing! Etsu frowned, green eyes narrowing, "Why are you laughing at me? I do not appreciate it." This only made Kagome laugh louder and Etsu stood, glaring slightly until the priestess got control of herself.

"I'm sorry," Kagome gasped, "What you said was cute, that is all." Etsu 'hmphed' and turned on her heel, only to see Inuyasha come rushing into the scene.

"A bit late, dog boy," Etsu mused and Inuyasha threw her a glare, but went straight to Kagome. They exchanged a few words until Inuyasha got a bit cocky and started a fight. Etsu only sighed, shaking her head before her green eyes landed on them once more. _I remember hearing a statement not too long ago when Kagome was talking to me privately. That Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her, but she still traveled with them, not only because of the jewel because she cared for Inuyasha as well. _Etsu looked away, walking back to the hut with a mumbling Shippo on her shoulder. _Inuyasha is a fool, giving up a living, breathing mortal girl that cares a whole lot for him for something that is the walking dead but I can see that he has feelings for Kagome as well, and he does seem to waver. Maybe, falling for and pursuing Kagome would be too tough, it would be hard for her to balance her two eras. Kagome would have to give up things to be with Inuyasha, like her family in her future life._

It was all too complicated and very dramatic, Etsu did not know whether to roll her eyes in annoyance or pity them. However, she decided the smartest decision and stayed out of it. As she left the clearing and went to the hut were the others were staying and the old priestess, Kaede were at. She walked in and everyone peered at her. "Kagome is back, after the two are done ripping each other's throats, I'm pretty sure we'll start moving." The other three adults just sighed and stood up, cleaning their mess and saying good-bye to Kaede. Etsu nodded her head in respect and left, chasing after a now transformed Kirara who was carrying the two humans. They made it to the clearing within seconds and just looked exasperated at the two glaring companions in front of them.

Etsu decided to break the silence, "Waiting on you, precious." They both jumped and looked at the others before quickly settling their differences. Kagome gave Miroku her bag and he set it behind him on Kirara's back before she clambered up onto Inuyasha's back and they started off.

The whole group agreed that with Etsu traveling with them, that the traversing part became so much easier. With her expansive senses, she could sense another demon before they could, and track their moments. If something was suspicious, she would move her own aura, which Inuyasha could sense quickly and get ready. She was pretty sure they could travel fast before they met her, but they seemed to travel even faster with her around, and with her demonic aura meant less and less interruptions from other demons so things were pretty simple. Everyone enjoyed that.

They traveled a good three hours before stopping, and Etsu smelled and sensed a demon heading their way. She stiffened and her nose curled, it smelled like a canine, more specifically a wolf. "Someone is heading this way, you guys know a wolf?"

"I sense jewel shards," Kagome murmured and Inuyasha bristled immediately.

"Damn Kouga!" And on cue, a brown whirlwind came to their path and headed straight to Inuyasha and Kagome, who was now safely on the ground. The whirl-wind knocked into Inuyasha, sending him back and the wind dissipated and there stood a man. Etsu eyed him, taking in his appearance. He was tall and tan, with wolf-skin pelts covering his muscular body. He had a cocky face, one that was full of pride and a mouth that was ready to snap with a vocal come-back. He had fiery blue eyes to match his face and thick eye-brows, adding to the superior presence he gave. The wolf-demon—who Etsu remembered being called Kouga—looked at Kagome and gripped her hands, a small smile on his face.

"Hello Kagome, how nice to see you again. I hope that mutt-face is being dependable, I would have to show him what it is to be a true man if he is not." Kagome just sighed and touched her cheek, forcing a smile on her face. She went to speak but Inuyasha had recovered and was now the barrier between the priestess and the wolf.

"Back off mangy-wolf," Inuyasha growled, "What is the likes of you doing here anyways?"

"I'm tracking Naraku of course, but I keep running into you." Kouga then turned his attention back to Kagome, "I have yet to find him, but I feel like I'm getting closer every day. I promise to bring his head to you." Etsu watched in complete interest, her head turning slightly to her right, canines fighting for Kagome?

How intriguing!

"Don't you ignore me mangy-wolf!" Inuyasha punched Kouga in the face and with this a fight broke between the two canine males. Etsu curiously looked at Shippo,

"Kit, does it always happen like this?"

Shippo sighed, "More or less, it's been awhile since they've thrown fists at each other." Etsu chuckled softly at the exasperated tone of Shippo, and looking at Sango, Miroku and Kagome, they all looked like this was some never-ending cycle of annoyance. Yelling was soon heard and Etsu peered behind her, seeing two other wolf-men and a pack of about ten wolves coming their way. So Kouga had a pack of his traveling with him, did he? It was strange that one should be away from their dens. The other wolves stopped and caught their breaths, giving some simple greetings to Miroku and Sango before glancing curiously at Etsu.

"Inuyasha has a full-demon fox traveling with him?" One of the asked, Etsu glared slightly, noting it was the one with the white, spiked Mohawk.

"What of it?" Etsu asked, and the wolves just peered back at her.

"It's just a bit odd, a canine traveling with a fox…" The one with the white hair and black stripe down the middle said, Etsu almost bristled but kept her calm.

"Well, it seems that dog demons are not so discriminate when it comes to allies, which makes them smarter, if you ask me." With that, she looked back forward and continued to watch the fight scene between Koga and Inuyasha. The two wolf-demons took great insult to her words and went to defend not only their pride, but to protect the wolf clan name.

"I am Hakkaku, the right hand man of Koga!" The one with the Mohawk yelled, beside him, his companion started.

"I am Ginta, I have dimples!" The one with white and black haired one said, and then they stood proudly next to each other, as if it was the most amazing position in the world. "And how dare you talk about the wolf demon race like that! We should put you in your place!" Etsu rolled her eyes and acknowledged them, but did not turn to face them.

"I have no interest in fighting with lackeys, if I am to fight anyone, it should be someone of greater powers than you." She then waved them off, which seemed to anger them even more. Before they could do anything, everyone heard Kagome give her sit command and Koga jumped to her, grabbing her hands once more and saying his lovely goodbye. A whirlwind covered the wolf once more and he took off, and the two idiots—Ginta and Hakkaku—took off after him, begging for Koga to slow down. Etsu came towards Kagome with a small smirk on her lips.

"Though I do not a have a preference for wolves, he seemed nice. Not to mention strong and handsome, why do you not commit to him?"

"Yes, and not only will you get a wolf pack that would adore you, you'll get a loyal mate." Sango said, walking past Inuyasha and heading down the path again.

"Yes, since wolves mate for life, he'll never see another girl and it will always be you." Miroku chirped up and followed Sango, and Etsu grinned, happy that the other two got her teasing. Kagome looked at them with a wild blush, playing along as well.

"You guys really think so? I just don't want to rush into things…" She pressed a hand to her cheek, before walking after Etsu. The fox-demoness winked at Kagome and right then, they heard the yelling of a jealous Inuyasha.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?! Don't brainwash her!" They just kept walking, "Hey, traitors, don't leave me!" Etsu sighed and turned, giving an annoyed glare to the dog-demon.

"I am starting to think Inuyasha that it is not the Shikon jewel shards that Kagome has around her neck that attracts the demons, but the yelling that comes from your mouth. Demons should be calm and collected." That only made Inuyasha yell louder and Etsu shook her head, turning and walking next to Kagome once more, "Canines are impossible." Kagome nodded in agreement and Etsu laughed softly.


	3. The Great Sorrow

**Author's Note:** Ah, so I'm back! Just to cut a long story short, high-school has been a drag and been keeping me busy however I have started this up again and will not abandon you guys like that again. A couple of things to address that a friend of mind has asked that reads this story before I publish it: _When exactly is the current time of the story? _Okay, it is before the Band of Seven pop up and cause ruckus. But they are around the corner. _Why are you making Etsu meet all this characters? _Well, this is the last character she meets that I feel is important, the reason I took my time out to make Etsu meet Kouga and Kikyo specifically is because they make differences in the future.

I also want to say is sorry for those people that like her, I pretty much despise Kikyo. I never liked her, so sorry if I give her a negative image in this chapter and in the future.

Also take note that I changed my Pen Name: I _was _Fuse Mishap but now I am Jackal's Grin. I also changed my e-mail address so feel free to e-mail me anytime (there is a link on my profile) AND I have also allowed Anonymous Reviews, so review please?

Without further a-do: Enjoy the Chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the original characters, plots and themes of Inuyasha, they all belong to Rumiko Takashi. I do not make any profit off this story, it is purely fan-made for fans. Etsu however, belongs to me.

* * *

Etsu was alone. Her back against the rough bark of a tree she was leaning on. She was sitting the ground instead of the branches, her long and slender fingers rubbing the ancient, gnarled roots. She had left the group awhile back after they had made themselves comfortable and attempted to sleep. The fox youkai had a frown on her face as she collected her thoughts. Several things troubled her, first was that they were growing closer and closer to the western lands. Etsu knew that these lands was ruled by a strong inuyoukai yet the group would continue into Inu s territory. They were untroubled by such which confused the kitsune, but they were humans and tended to not understand demon boundaries. Another thing that bothered the kitsune was that she could not find Inuyasha. She had left the group early that morning and returned at night-fall to a very tense group to be informed that Inuyasha had found a strong scent trial of his past lover, Kikyo. Kagome seemed upset but had stayed silent on the matter until she opened her bed-roll and asked the kitsune to look for the hanyou. He had been gone since mid-day and she needed to know if he was alright. The kitsune had agreed and took off after she made sure that the group was comfortable and safe.

Now the kitsune was simply taking a break to calm her slowly rising temper. Inuyasha s scent was everywhere and she could not find a strong trial before being led to another. _Why Inuyasha?_, the kitsune thought to herself, _Why must I look for you?_ Her thoughts stopped when she heard light talking. The kitsune got up and immediately went to the source. She jumped silently on a tree branch as her emerald eyes landed onto the very hanyou she was looking for. Inuyasha was following a woman, seeming desperate as he tried to get her attention. Eventually the woman turned as her black eyes flashed with annoyance. Inuyasha gave her no chance to speak for he wrapped his arms around and pulled her to his chest. Etsu felt herself bristle as she saw the woman fight before she froze. The woman looked up and her black eyes met emerald ones as miko and kitsune stared at each other. Disdain filled the kitsune before she stood and left, knowing her eyes did not have the right to watch the scene.

Etsu settled herself at the base of the tree she was previously at, waiting for Inuyasha to come this way. The miko smelled like bones and grave-soil, she was considerably pale with black eyes and a dead stare. The kitsune knew it had been Kikyo, the one that holds Inuyasha s heart. Etsu pondered on the similarities that Kikyo and Kagome had, with looks there was close to none. How could anyone think that her Kagome could have been that dead miko?

A long time passed before Etsu heard footsteps, smelling Inuyasha the kitsune stood and waited for the hanyou to come into her vision. It did not take long before a upset Inuyasha broke through the bush with a small cut on his neck which had come from a small blade, it was evident that the meeting between the two had not ended well. Inuyasha peered up and his yellow eyes widened to see the kitsune there, waiting for him. Etsu just looked at him calmly before holding her arms out, making him tense immediately. The two stared at each other before the hanyou put down his defenses and walked into Etsu s arms, digging his face into her shoulder as she rubbed her hands on his back, trying to soothe the troubled inu-hanyou.

Etsu loved Inuyasha, there was no doubt. She loved him like a mother would love a child, like a older sibling would love a younger sibling. Foxes were not pack animals but Etsu had adapted and soon became a necessity to the group. Being the oldest and strongest youkai, she was immediately set as the alpha in the group, which with Inuyasha and Shippo brought many responsibilities she was far from used to. She brought stability to the two and even to the humans, keeping everyone running smoothly and in place. Inuyasha seemed to need such stability, though he was strong he needed to be allowed to be weak as well and with Etsu he could.

Giving his back one more rub and a soft pat, Etsu pulled away and looked at the hanyou, her eyes wavering from calm to troubled. "Just tell the others that you and I got into a little spat and I gave you that cut," she advised and he nodded.

"Thanks Etsu." He said, yellow eyes looking up at hers and the kitsune shook her head.

"Was nothing Inuyasha," She went to him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, showing her affection for him. Go back to the group and get some rest, they are worried about you and we have a long way to travel tomorrow. The hanyou nodded and started that way, waving to the kitsune before disappearing into the shadows. Closing her eyes, the kitsune gave a soft sigh before running off towards where she had seen Inuyasha and the miko. Following the scent she soon came to the miko running off on a horse. Etsu easily kept up, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, her emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. Etsu was not sure why she was following the dead woman but something could not be satiated within the kitsune.

As if on queue, the miko drew her bow and shot a sacred arrow towards the running kitsune. Etsu felt her eyes narrow as she quickly jumped into the sky, barely dodging the shot. The miko drew her scared horse to a stop while Etsu landed before her. "Who are you youkai? Are you not the one I saw spying?"

"Spying is the incorrect term miko," Etsu replied softly, watching Kikyo carefully, "I at the time was only looking for the hanyou." The kitsune was unsure why she was explaining herself to the miko but she had an idea it was because she did not want another arrow coming her way. Etsu saw a flash go through the miko s eyes before her cold voice filled the air.

"And what are you to Inuyasha?" Etsu felt her brow almost raise, was there jealously that was edged in the miko s question?

"A friend mainly, if you want to specific I could be called his alpha," Etsu replied calmly, her eyes narrowing slightly. She did not like the aura that the miko created, it was tense and uncomfortable. The miko only grabbed a tighter hold on her mount s reigns and sent a glare to the kitsune.

"Do not follow me hanyou, or next time I will not miss," the miko threatened before kicking her mount into a gallop and rushing past the kitsune. Etsu felt herself bristle as she turned to watch the miko disappear in the distance. Etsu knew that future meetings with the miko would be harder and dangerous, she would have to be careful. Done messing around the for the night, Etsu lost interest with Inuyasha s dead lover and made her way to the camp. However, she was hindered one more time.

Going a different way to the camp, Etsu stopped to notice a small girl with black hair and a orange kimono. Etsu was almost afraid that the child was alone before she saw a two-headed demon make its way to the child and curl around her. Etsu also noticed that there was a toad-demon with a two-headed staff against a tree, snoozing. Deciding the child was safe - she also noted a strong aura and scent surrounding the group - Etsu took off once more. Reaching her own clearing with her group, she peered around before jumping into a branch and leaning against the tree, closing her eyes to fall into a light sleep.


End file.
